ygo_teefandomcom-20200213-history
Studio Audience
Jokingly, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition is said to be filmed before a live Studio Audience. Originally, it was stated that the show used pre-recorded laugh tracks, but that a bump in the budget allowed it to be filmed live. The studio audience of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition has been shown in plots, and this article will discuss some important audience members. Demon Death-Satan Demon Death-Satan, also known as Witty Phantom, is one of the most prevalent audience members, and one of the only ones who has actually entered the narrative itself. He is usually situated on a swing literally above the fourth wall. At one point, he teases the proswagonists, throwing rocks down at them to lead them on a snipe hunt by implying the Ojamas know what is going on with the plot. Ironically, this trickery ended up stopping Dark Magician from completely leveling the timeline after turning into an 80-foot God, as Ojama King managed to gain enough attack power to defeat him. Demon Death-Satan was the one who inadvertently gave away the existence of the live studio audience when the Crack in the Fourth Wall appeared; he attempted using it to get a better view of the action, only to be seen and dragged into the narrative by Astromancy. Following his disclosure that the studio audience was real, Astromancy, Yuya, and Chronomancy broke the Fourth Wall to meet them, but left Demon Death-Satan stranded in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition. Thankfully, Creation Magician rescues him before the timeline implodes due to Rin meddling in the past. Harpie's Brother Harpie's Brother '''is an audience member in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition. He appears after Astromancy breaks the Fourth Wall, begging to be brought into the show on the basis that he has ideas. In reality, however, he merely wanted to meet Dark Magician Girl, who he had a massive crush on. Unfortunately, the Gagagas convinced Harpie's Brother that Dark Magician Girl had died, before luring him to their creepy cult. Cornered, Harpie's Brother was painfully transformed into a Gagaga Samurai. It is unknown if he was ever changed back, or if he ever got to meet Dark Magician Girl. Twin Long Rods #2 '''Twin Long Rods #2 is an audience member in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition. He appears after the timeline implodes on itself, as Crow, Yuya, Yuzu, Zane, and several of their monsters have escaped from the Fourth Wall. During his appearance, Twin Long Rods #2 wore a "Yuzu Hiragi #1" t-shirt. He gave Yuzu back her fan after she lost it due to throwing it at Demon Death-Satan. Noticing that the monster was a fan of her's, Yuzu instantly took to offering the chance for a photo opportunity, an autograph, or a smack from her legendary fan, much to Zane's chagrin. Ultimately, he takes Yuzu up on the autograph offer, and has his shirt signed by her. She then gave him a pat on the head, calling him "her best fan. Good fan." Twin Long Rods #2 is frequently referenced in regards to Yuzu doing anything. At one point, it was joked that he would lead the Yuzu Hiragi fanclub in saving Yuzu from Leo Akaba. He is one of many Duel Monsters who cannot speak English; he communicates through a series of odd noises. Category:Characters Category:Duel Monsters